


Miss Bodyguard and Bread

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [5]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bodyguard!minju, idol!hii, mintomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: Minju is a bodyguard for a famous bread girl.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Kudos: 1





	Miss Bodyguard and Bread

Minju looked at the position she was in with a bread girl safely in her arms as she looked around at her surroundings. The said girl had her mask and her cap on as she held onto Minju’s hand, as the train that they were taking came to a stop at their station. The two girls went out of the train, walking out of the exit of the subway station towards a car that was waiting for them. Minju held the bread girl, escorting her towards the car while looking around and was about to relax when she heard someone say. 

“ Hey, isn’t that Honda Hitomi ???”

“ Oh my god !! It is !! Hitomi-shi !!!” 

The two girls look at each other before sprinting towards the car which had the door wide open and Minju quickly got the bread girl into the car as well as herself before those people managed to catch up with them. Those people were also known as Hitomi’s fans and she could hear Hitomi sigh.

“ I can’t go anywhere without someone recognizing me,”

“ That’s because you’re an idol, Hii-chan. And a popular one at that,”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Honda Hitomi, a world-class idol loved by fans throughout the nation and internationally due to her fluffy cheeks, attractive voice and snarky comments. She is also known as Japan’s top entertainer as well Korean’s best K-pop idol, with everything she endorses being sold out in a minute and songs that would often get an all-kill on the music charts. 

Together with the fame that she received, there was also a price to pay. She could no longer enjoy her freedom just like other working adults do or else it would end up like what had happened. Someone would recognise her and she has to run or be crowded by her fans. 

Don’t get her wrong, she loves her fans as much as she loves her bread, but there are times when they would go overboard in invading her personal space. Usually, some of the fans would use the opportunity to touch her whether her hands or cheeks or would start taking photos together with the bread girl who just wants to buy her bread. 

Some fans were nice, opting to just greet her and then minding their own business and Hitomi hoped that she had more fans as so. But she couldn’t complain because those fans helped her become who she is today and scared for her safety she decided to get a personal bodyguard for herself which is Kim Minju. 

Minju was the one person she still kept in touch with after high school, as she and the frog were best friends throughout their high school year. After they had graduated, Minju had confessed to the bread girl and after a few dates, they were official. While Hitomi went on to train to become an idol, Minju went to train at her parent’s company as a spy. Her parent's reaction when she told them that she was going to become a bodyguard was exactly as she had expected. Her father asked her why would she become a bodyguard to an idol to be more precise, while her mother just kept silent. 

“ Dad, I’m not just becoming a bodyguard for someone, it’s for Hii-chan,” 

The mention of the bread girl’s name had both of Minju’s parents to smile, immediately telling Minju to go ahead and Minju often wondered about how does the mentioning of Hitomi’s name managed to make her parents smiling and happy. She was allowed to work as long as she still showed her face for certain important missions and meetings and Minju agreed. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“ Minju-yahhhhh... I want to go buy bread.....” Minju could hear the girl from the other room, moaning at the loss of her bread. Hitomi had asked the frog to move in with her, saying that just in case someone breaks into her house, there is someone to protect her. 

“ You can always ask you manager to buy it for you,”

“ I want to go out.....”

“ You do know you can’t, right ?? ”

Minju turned away from the book she read as she heard no replies from the bread girl, and walked towards her bedroom. She knocked on the door before letting herself in. The idol was sprawled on her bed looking like a starfish as her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. The face was filled with sadness and disappointment due to the lack of bread and Minju laughed softly. 

“ Aigooo.. Come here, you bread,” she said as she laid down next to the bread girl who immediately snuggled into Minju’s embrace with a smile. Hitomi had her head on Minju’s arm and the other hand was used to hug the bread at her waist. 

“ Sometimes I wonder what would I be if I wasn’t an idol,” the bread girl said as she played with the stray brown locks that were covering Minju’s face. 

“ I think you’ll own a bakery called, Peachy Breads,”

“ Why peach ??”

“ Because you look like one,” Minju said like it was obvious and felt Hitomi punching her lightly on her shoulder. The two were then engulfed in silence as they enjoyed the presence of one another.

“ Minju, did you see the photo I uploaded on my Instagram??”

“ You mean the abs??” The bread girl nodded her head with a slight blush on her cheeks and Minju nodded her head. 

“ I had a nose bleed when I saw it,” Minju said as she remembered that one photo that Hitomi had posted from her Pilates class, the usually smiling peach but with very prominent abs. Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the frog before bursting out laughing. 

“ W-wait... You’re serious ???” She said as she stopped laughing for a moment, and started laughing again when she saw the blood that was slowly dripping down from Minju’s nose. The two got up from the bed as Minju cursed silently as she held her bleeding nose, tilting her head upwards as Hitomi passed her some tissue. 

“ Was it that bad ??” Hitomi asked as she looked at the frog girl, who had stuffed the tissue into her nostrils. The girl answered yes saying that she dropped her phone the moment she saw the picture and her nose bleeds just thinking about that one picture. After knowing that her nose had stopped bleeding, Minju went to the bathroom, removing the tissue before flushing it down the toilet bowl. She washed her face as she felt embarrassed of herself after having a nose bleed at just the thought of Hitomi’s abs and went out of the bathroom. 

She stopped in her tracks as she was met with a topless Honda Hitomi on the bed, looking at her seductively and the goddamn abs on full display. 

“ Why think about the picture when you can have the real one ??” Minju stood at the bathroom door, her mouth agape as she took in a sharp inhale of breath. The sight in front of her was too good and Minju could feel herself wanting to touch the bread girl that was smiling naughtily at her. She made her way towards the bed and was about to dive in when a hand stopped her. 

Hitomi looked at her with a seductive gaze, as she pulled the frog down so that her ears were at her lips. 

“ Lock the door,”


End file.
